Overrun But Not Outdone
by BattleUnit3
Summary: The Colonies fell but humanity lives on. The "Leonidas" class Heavy Frigate "Elpis" gathers the remnants of colonial fleet and civilian ships in attempt to save mankind. Without a plan or hope for surviving they find a looted dead giant in the middle of a storm. But out of its corpse a plan is hatched. A plan so insane that it just might actually work.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **So i was in home and due to some things i was left for a whole week without internet. So i played some singleplayer games. One of which was Battlestar Galactica Deadlock. So it kind of clicked in me to start writing this story. Don't Expect it to be update with any kind of schedule.**

* * *

You awake in the middle of a field. It stretches on forever. The night sky is above you. You sit down and watch the stars. They twinkle with life each shining with excitement waiting for something.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"- came an ethereal voice.

You look around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Don't try to find me, it has been a long time since I last had a physical body. Do you know how you got here?"

You shake your head in a negative.

"It's alright, sometimes people come here by accident. You are not dead just so you know."

Relief washes over your body. It would have been a pretty boring afterlife if this was it.

"You are most likely asleep and your mind wondered here. You corporeal beings do the silliest things without knowing."-the voice said with evident amusement

The voice is weird it both female and male at same time. You think about it being male and it is then you think about it being female and it is.

"Did you assume my gender? Sorry I couldn't help it. Hehehe no need to be embarrassed. You humans would argue over the weirdest things. Did you know there are species with over 16 genders? Try explaining that to your kind. Or better yet to a mono-gendered species. I am pretty sure they thought I was insane."

Silence falls between you and the voice.

"Would you like to hear a story? I usually listen to them myself but having company makes everything so much better. Come on…it's not like you have something else you can do here…it would be a pretty boring dream."

You concede. Nothing wrong with a story to pass the time. So you nod.

"Excellent. Oh it's been so long since I had company. I love stories if you haven't guessed. There are so many of them and each and single one of them will teach you something. There are those with a happy ending, sad ending, weird ending, surprising ending and everything else in between. I love them all. So what kind of story do you want to hear?"

You shrug.

"Well then…Just look up to the sky and find one."

You look to the sky. It's incredible. It's like every star is alive just waiting to tell its story. A small flash draws your attention. It was so quick you question whether it was real or not.

"Ah that one. Yes I like that one. It's a good story let me tell you that. At least I hope you like it. It is a story of struggle against the impossible, a story of a crazy idea that turned in to a reality, a story of greatness appearing in the unlikeliest of places. A story of a ship, a crew and a captain, who after a horrible tragedy had such a ridiculous idea, an idea so impossible that it might actually worked. But their road wasn't an easy one. They had to pick up the piece of broken worlds and make the choices that nobody else wanted to make. There will be pain, there will be happiness, there will be grief and by the gods there will be swearing, so much swearing. And at the end there just might be a happy ending. Would you like me to tell you that story?"

It sounds interesting so why not? You nod again.

"I knew I had you hooked. So let us go and see it."

And suddenly you are lifted from the ground and fly straight up. You are in space. Stars fly by you. And just like that you stop.

"Do you know the story of the twelve colonies of Kobol?"

You nod.

"Good it would have been an extremely confusing story without context. Everybody knows the story of the Galactica, of the Pegasus, of Blood and Chrome, of Caprica. But this one very few people have even heard of. Look over there you see that? It's a colonial ship. But unlike every other story this ship is not some super ship. A superstar or a gigastar, or a technostar, or a prototype battlestar in fact it's not a battlestar at all. It is not some ship that can challenge the gods. No no no. It's a frigate. Okay it's a heavy frigate. Small and cheap, dependable and expendable. That's what frigates are, aren't they? Something to beef up a fleet without spending too much. And just like that our ship is not much. But greatness can be found even in it. "

You look at the frigate. Heavy frigate. In all honesty the voice was right it is not much. It has a big turret at the bow. Broadside turrets on each side above the viper launchers, they looked like the kind that were built for more dakka rather than big dakka. Its shape is a perfect representation of colonial design philosophy. 800 meters in length with four massive engines. Those colonials sure do build big. A single flight pod for returning vipers and raptors on its belly. On the sides of the front of the ship in big white letters it read "Elpis".

"Come on the story has almost started. I will be quiet from now on. Don't want to ruin everything. He he."

You follow the invisible voice into the ship. You do not question how you followed something invisible. And thus…the story begins.

* * *

 **Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Meet the Leaders

Chapter 1

Meet the Leaders

 **Hey so this is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Space. A place so cold and unforgiving that simple mistake can cost your life and of those around. When building spaceships, especially those meant for battle you cannot afford much liberty. Each room must have a primary and secondary purpose. For example a medical bay would both server as a place to heal wounds but in the event of severe damage to the ship it has a secondary life supports system and can be used as sort of lifeboat until help comes. The same can be said about the Commander's quarters. It is a simple room where the commander of a vessel can rest but it is also a place of planning where plans of action are discussed and decided before alerting the rest of the ship. And not simple plans such as how to attack, not tactical but strategic.

So we find ourselves in the Commander's quarters on the "Leonidas" class Heavy Frigate "Elpis". Though more comfortable than any room on the ship it was still spartan enough to be considered military. It was a large room with a desk in the middle, two bookshelf's on each side and a workshop and computers on the wall behind the desk. The entrance is directly in front of the desk represented a by big bulky bulkhead door.

"Where the frak is it!?"- suddenly a voice calls out from under the desk. Shuffling of papers follows.

"Aha victorious once more!"-voice says again before a figure rises with some papers in his hands.

The man is in his mid twenties with short brown hair with light brown eyes. His face devoid of any facial hair, however small wounds on his chin and cheeks show that this is a recent development. His hair is a simple short military haircut that has slightly grown. Little bags can be seen under his eyes as he finaly raises to full height. Slightly above average height at 1.80 meters. His uniform is that of colonial officer while insignia showing that his rank is commander. Unusual for someone his age.

"Another glorious victory against the forces of Paperwork! Is there even a medal left for the great Commander Eric Kotas!-came an unknown voice.

In front of Eric stood a tall man of the same age. Blonde hair and blue eyes complimented his chiseled chin. He looked he came out of a fashion magazine or something middle-aged woman watched to fantasize at night to supplement their lonely life. He also wore a colonial fleet uniform with the designation for Colonel.

"Ah, Colonel Martin Stavros. Welcome back! I trust you already slept with half the crew?"- asked Commander Kotas raising his head a little in an attempt to look taller.

"Please, Commander. I do have standards."-refuted Colonel Stavros.

"Didn't even know that word was part of your vocabulary? - returned Eric with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Well we can't all have half of our vocabulary being taken up by swear words, sir."-said Martin with smile on his face.

The men stood in silence for a couple of second before bursting out laughing.

"Frak me, I needed that!"-exclaimed Eric.

"You sure did. You have cooped up in here for days! What have you been doing in there?"

"Reviewing the mission and analyzing it from every angle."

"Yes, the mission you have told nobody about."

"Order from Picon HeadQuarters, sorry I can't tell you anything until the last jump."

"Not even me?!"-declared Martin faking being hurt by his words.

"Especially you!"-said Eric with evident amusement.

"Fine...Let's go we are a jump away from the coordinates given. You do realize that we are awfully close the Armistice Line, right."

The Commander rose and straightened up his uniform. He moved around the desk and towards the bulkhead door.

"I know."

He opened the door and went into the corridor followed by Colonel Stavros.

"You have ordered all raptors and marines ready for boarding action."

"I Know"

They were going down the corridor towards CIC at quickened pace.

"All vipers are ready even the reserved ones."

"I Know!"

Eric felt a hand on his shoulder exerting pressure. He stopped and turned towards Martin.

"Batteries are ready, Missile are loaded we are in full battle mode. The people are on edge. And so am I. What is going on?"-almost begged Martin

Kotas looked down as if ashamed.

"I FRAKING KNOW."-he said whispering shouting while looking directly at Martin's eyes. A couple of second go by before he continues whispering. "We are hunting an illegal mining operation by the Sagittarian government."

"So?"

"Beyond the Armistice line."-those words cut like hot knife through butter. Silence fell as Martin eyes widened and heartbeat quickened. To cross the Armistice line was punishable by death and you family becomes outcasts being stripped of everything.

"Gods."-was all Martin could say.

"Yeah, frak, we are going need those."

"…so… a black ops"

"Yeah."

"Frak"-Martin said drawing a small reaction from Eric as the Colonel rarely swore even in the direst situations.

"Why us though we are just a frigate."-asked Stavros

"A heavy frigate"-pointed out the Commander before continuing-"Exactly because of that. Sending a battlestar would be too much if discovered. The Cylons might think we are invading. But sending a small ship would not be such a problem. So a frigate makes sense but I don't know why us. We are all new here, barely 4 years experience. Why would they trust us with such a thing?"-at that Martin adopted a look of guilt quickly dissipating it before Eric could notice it.

"… Well the crew always wanted to prove themselves."-said Martin with a small smile

"heh, I don't think this is what they meant. "-they continued through the ships corridors.

"So how are you parents?"-suddenly asked Martin in an attempt to change the subject.

"Still not talking to me. Or I to them. But my sister is doing fine. Though she said work is piling up."

"She was second year in university, right? What major?"

"Literature."

"Yeah, cute girl!"

Eric stopped and glared at Martin.

"Yes Yes I know. Don't come near my sister or I will send the marines after you."

"You Gods damn right I will. Remember her last boyfriend?"

"Still can't believe you breached into his home with a squad of marines. What amazes even more is that you are still alive after she found out."

"I am good at staying alive… What about you how did your vacation go? Does your mom still hate me?"

"Considering that on your first and only visit you managed to insult her, her cooking and her livelihood all in one sentence I'd say yes. She still hates you, in fact she despises you."

"Tell me about my jaw still hurts from the right hook you gave me."

"It was either me punching you or her using her imagination… anyways we kind of had an argument. Some unpleasant words were exchanged. Just going to let her cool off."

The Combat Information Center (CIC) was like any other CIC in the colonial fleet. A round room with a table in the middle with several monitors over it surrounded by stations for weapons, communications, navigation and other important control terminals for the ship.

* * *

A short woman stood in front of the main table also known as the Command and Control station. She wore a like everyone in the room colonial officer uniform with the designation for a lieutenant. She had black neck long silky hair, which almost seemed like a protective shield around her head, which complemented her milky white skin . Her hazelnut eyes scanned the clipboard in her hands. Her eyes then drifted towards the map on the table.

It showed their current location. Far away from any human colonies and even further away from the main colonies. They were alone. If something happened nobody will be able to come for them. She suspected what was going on. Nobody just goes this far out ,this close to the Armistice Line without a reason. Her eyes narrowed. The Cylons. There was no other reason for them to be out here but them. A recon mission perhaps she questioned. But the "Elpis" wasn't a stealth vessel. The Commander had ordered Raptors and marines to be ready for boarding. But boarding a Cylon vessel is suicide. It was first lesson in 101 How to fight a Cylon. No they weren't here for the Cylons…but they could get involved as the Commander had ordered all computers to be disconnected from the network. This definitely an off the books operation. Her heart suddenly clenched. This could go bad, really bad and if something happens to her who will take care of her sister and brothers. Fear started to creep in. What would happen to them, who will take care of them, who wi…

"Hey Beautiful, why so serious. "- came a voice waking her up from her self induced nightmare. She looked to her right only to see a sight that made her scowl.

"Oh don't be like that! I mean what's not to like about me?"-said Asian man in front of her. He had short brown hair that looked like it dosed in hair gel, and a smug smile on his face. He was wearing a pilot's uniform. His shoulder mark pointing towards the rank of Captain.

"Captain Morr, I would advise you stop such…unprofessional attempts and focus on our current situation.

"Come on Annie you don't have to be so cold to me! Call me Johny."

"Do NOT call me Annie. I am Lieutenant Anna Bell. Please address me as either Lieutenant Bell or simply Lieutenant. Act appropriately for you position as CAG….sir."- She said with a certain edge. She wanted to punch him. The rest of the people in CIC were whispering no doubt betting how long before she loses it and kills him.

"You will come around. You know why? Because women always come back for Morr."-a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"I am starting to regret ever promoting you to CAG"-said the commander followed by the CO as they join them at the table. Captain's Morr face immediately sifter into a neutral expression and quickly saluted them. Lieutenant Bell wasn't far behind while silently breathing out a sigh.

"Absolutely no class"-added the CO.

"Morr save the flirting for when you are off duty."-ordered the Commander

"Yes,sir. Sorry sir."-the CAG replied.

"Lieutenants Bell status report."-demanded the CO his face covered by a mask of professionalism.

"Yes Sir! All systems are showing green. Bow Cannon and broadside Turrets are showing 100% condition and are loaded. VLS (Vertical Launch System) are primed and secondary auto loaders are ready. Vipers are in there launch tubes, Raptors are currently being loaded with the marines and preparing to be moved the flight pod. Unfortunely due to your orders to disable all forms of networking we suffer a total of 25% loss of kinetic energy weapons range and after firing both first and second set of primed missiles we will lose fire rate due to needing to program each missile separately. FTL drive is ready only waiting for coordinates input, sir"

"My pilots are ready sir…however they would like what exactly they are going in, sir"-inquired Morr.

Kotas went silent for a second before he turned to the communications officer.

"Lieutenant, Open up ship wide broadcast"-he ordered.

* * *

Down in Engineering was what one would consider a controlled chaos. Deckhands ran from one corner of the room to the other double and triple checking all manner f machines. Vipers stood next to the launch tubes ready to be loaded after those who are already inside are launched. Raptors had their hatches open and marines boarding them in an orderly fashion.

Over looking this was a beast of a man. Tall and bulky he gazed upon the loading procedure he stood on top of a crate. He had dark skin along with extremely short hair the one would assume bald if not looking too closely. His blue eyes were critical looking for any mistake. His face was current home for a frown and scar going from his right eyebrow towards the middle of his cheek.

Everything was going fine for now. But he disliked the fact that he was in the dark. He didn't dislike the commander however he did consider him too young for his position.

"You alright there Gunny?"-came a cheerful voice from his side.

There stood a man in his mid 50s. White hair, big bushy beard and tanned skin were his most notable features. His green eyes the spoke of experience.

"Yes, Chief. Just not liking not knowing."

"Yeah, know what ya mean. But you should pay more attention to your surrounding more. Don't wanta end like me do ya?"-said the Chief as he extended his right arm. Or atleast what was left of it. It was missing until the halfway point between the wrist and elbow. In its place stood an advanced prosthetic, showing signs of modification.

"You never did share how you lost it."

"Never will!"-laughed the Engineer.

Suddenly the intercom activated and everyone slowed down but didn't stop to hear the message.

"This is the Commander speaking…"

* * *

"Yeah, we are going to have amputate everything below the knee"-said seriously the old woman in the white coat. Her long brown hair was made in to a bun. Her wrinkled face had two sapphire blue eyes that dance in amusement in total contrast to the rest of her neutral face.

"WHAT?! I JUST CAME BECAUSE I DROPPED MY TOOL ON MY FOOT"-screamed the young man in the bright orange deckhand uniform. He began hyperventilating.

"I am just kidding kiddo"-she said and sighed in relief. "Its down from the ankle"

The young man promptly fainted.

"Was that necessary Angela?"-said a man in similar attire as her.

"Boy hasn't slept since we left port, you can see it in his eyes, and also he has been drinking a lot of coffee judging by his blood vessels. All he needs is a goodnights rest.

"A simple sedative would have worked"

"Well first Nurse Troy"-she put emphasis on the Nurse part," I am the doctor here. Second pumping people full of drugs are not the solution to all our problems. Third drugs are expensive and I refuse to waste them on idiots and forth I am the doctor here!"-she finished and looked challengingly towards the man.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

The intercom came alive.

"This is the Commander speaking…"

* * *

"This is the Commander speaking, as you are aware we are far from home. I am going to come clean with you. We are hunting a Sagitarrion mining ship which illegally mining asteroids. We know where they are. Once we go to their position of Raptrors will be launched and board the vessel. Once we control it we will jump together back to Picon Headquarters and let them deal with them. Now I know that this doesn't seem like something that should be kept quiet the problem originates from the location of said Ship. It is beyond …the Armistice Line."

* * *

Back in Enginnering:

Suddenly as if time itself stopped. The deckhands seized any work and looked like deer into incoming traffic. The Marines simply stopped boarding the Raptors and looked at each other and then toward the Gunnery Chief.

"Frak"- said in unison both The Gunnery Chief and The Chief.

Back in Medical:

Angela reached in her pocket and pulled out a flask. She took a swig and offered it to the Nurse, who accepted without a word.

"Frak"- was all she said

* * *

"We have an hour before we jump to its location, lock and load people this is the real deal"-Katos finished and returned the phone back into its socket. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Until Stavros spoke up.

"Alright! Final checks, people! Morr check your pilots I don't want them losing their cool! Bell I want a status report of all decks. "

Everybody almost immediately shook of the shock and went back to work with renewed vigor. Morr left the room going to Engineering to check on the pilots. Bell shot up towards the wireless and began requesting status reports.

"Expected at least someone to say something"-remarked Eric.

"They are soldiers and professionals"-answered Martin

"Verdict is still out on the second part…What do you think?"

"About them?"

"The mission."

"I think we are way over our heads."

"Yeah Why do I have the feeling as if the weight of the colonies is on my shoulders?"

"Must be nerves"

"Yeah I hope so."

* * *

 **I am not knowledgeable in the Battlestar Galactica Universe. All I have done is watched the Mini-Series the 2003 TV show and played Battlestar Galactica DeadLock and i currently on the last mission. I have almost none idea about the the Lore of the Colonies. Except the Saggitarion is exremely religious and traditionalist or the Picon and Caprica are the rich colonies. If anyone knows where I can learn more about those things please tell me. I tried to read the wiki but there are three wikis and each giving different information for example i am certain that the population of the Colonies is 28 billion but some sources says its 50.**

 **All feedback is appreciated and please bear with the fact that i will butcher the lore.**

 **Well thank you for reading.**


End file.
